


Good Grades

by XioNin



Series: The In-Between (Sesong 4) [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A bit of Headcanon, Cohabitation, Fluffy fluffy love, M/M, isak is distracted lately, life's bumps and bruises, post ep.1, s4, soft boyfriends, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: What might have happened after today's clip (2:10:3). Isak tries to study, but even when they're apart Even is a distraction.





	Good Grades

Isak knew it would go this way.

He’d lasted two hours after school, dutifully trying to study in an empty classroom while his thoughts kept wandering homeward. To Even. Even who was in their flat – holy shit! – waiting for him to come back.

How is this his life?

They had spent all of Easter break making the rank, little hovel they’d leased, for a moderately obscene amount, into something habitable. Scrubbing, painting, and equipping it with everything they’d need. They’d shopped together, picked up towels and dishes, sheets (they go through them quickly, okay?), and even a few plants. It was positively domestic.

I was also sexy as fuck. Who knew?

Something as simple as cleaning out the mousetrap their landlord had insisted was a refrigerator had taken three times as long due to…distractions.

Isak has decided that Even is a real-life giraffe.  None of his t-shirts fit him properly.

If he raised his arms just a little, it afforded Isak a tantalizing slice of toned, trim abdomen for him to fixate on. Forgetting whatever it was he was supposed to be doing, like chipping ice out of the freezer, he had only been able to stare. And then touch. And then nibble. And then, well, everything else could wait.

So, Isak is on his way home because he’s an addict and Even is his drug of choice.

The tram seems inordinately slow today, and he’s in danger of tapping a hole through the floor with his foot. Finally, he reaches their stop and practically runs up the sidewalk to their door. His hands are shaking so badly, he drops his keys. Then curses when he stoops to pick them up and bangs his head on the corner of the intercom.

“Mother fuck!”

Magically, the door buzzes open, and Isak looks up to find Even hanging out of their window.

“Baby, what did you do?” His grin morphs into a frown. “Get up here.”

Isak rips the door open and heads up, eager to be home. With Even. And a bag of frozen peas, because ouch!

The door is ajar when he gets to the top of the steps, and a worry-faced Even pulls him inside. Isak is immediately surrounded by the warmth and scent of his boyfriend. It calms him right down. And what a wonder that is.

“Hey.” He exhales into Even’s neck, wrapped up in the taller boy’s arms.

Even kisses his hair and runs his hands over Isak’s back before cupping his shoulders. He pushes gently.

“What happened?” He inspects what must be a mortal wound on Isak’s forehead, judging by the hiss that escapes Even’s perfect, kissable mouth.

“Dropped my keys, hit my head.”

Even laughs, the asshole.

Isak laughs too. “I’m tired, okay? And distracted.”

“By what?” Even leads him into the kitchen and guides him into one of their four, folding chairs. “Sit.”

Isak does. “Chem class. You. Mostly you.”

Even grins as he retrieves a bag of frozen something from the freezer. “Put this on that before it swells any more.”

“Thanks.” The shock of the cold wears off quickly, replaced by a soothing numbness. Isak closes his eyes, which are more tired than he realized.

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Even crouches down in front of him and Isak cracks his eyes open.

“Did you get your work done?”

“Some.”

Even nods. “Do you need me to leave you alone for a bit?”

Isak shakes his head and regrets it immediately. “No, just…”

He grabs Even’s hand, slotting their fingers together.

Even pulls their hands to his lips and kisses Isak’s fingers one by one.

“Fuck.” It’s a soft exhale, and it feels like a huge weight is lifting from Isak’s shoulders.

“Talk to me.”

“I missed you. That’s all.”

Even smiles. “I missed you too. I think we got spoiled last week, with all that free time.”

Isak nods gently. “Yeah.”

“You’re home now.” Even’s eyes look almost gray in the light. They need to change the bulbs in the fixtures or add more of them. Isak misses the blue.

“Yeah, I am.”

Even actually blushes. It’s not something he does often, and it’s a sight to see. Isak sets the bag of frozen…ooh, lingonberries...on the table and leans forward to give his boyfriend a proper greeting.

The kiss is soft, teasing, reassuring.

He eases back an inch or two. “Halla.”

Even’s eyes are still closed. His smile serene. “Halla.”

“How was your day?”

Even blinks and sighs. “Okay. I have a shit ton to make up, still, but it’s all good.”

“Fett.” Isak runs a hand through Even’s hair. “We’ll get used to this, right?”

Even studies him. “We’ll take it for granted, it’s inevitable.”

“I don’t want to, though.” Isak drops his forehead to Even’s, wincing when he grazes the rising bump of his injury.

Even kisses the boo-boo, then Isak’s lips. “Neither do I. So, we won’t.”

Isak smiles. “Okay, we won’t.” Another quick kiss. “What are we doing for dinner? I need to get the rest of this work done before tomorrow.”

“I’ll whip up something, go finish so we can spend some time later.” He stands and turns back to the fridge.

“Even…”

“Yeah?”

Isak joins him, opening the freezer door to return the frozen fruit. “I meant it when I said I wanted us to be equals in this. We share duties, right? I don’t want you to think you have to, I dunno, cook every day or whatever.”

Even smiles, winking. “Oh, I know. I definitely won’t be doing this every night. But you have a lot to do, and I don’t at the moment. Let me take care of you. Okay? You’ll have plenty of opportunities to return the favor. Trust me.”

They share a moment because that statement carries a weight that neither of them had intended.

Isak nods quickly. “Okay, baby.”

“Study in our room, I’ll grab you when it’s ready.”

Isak giggles. “Our room.”

Even’s smile is instantaneous. “I know, right? I love the way that sounds.”

Isak kisses him, lingering for a moment. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Even replies before smacking Isak’s ass.

“Ow!”

Even shoves him toward the door. “Out. Get to work.”

Laughing, Isak grabs his backpack from the floor. “Damn, bossing me around? I didn’t know we were there already.”

The glint in Even’s eye stops Isak in his tracks. His scalp still tingles a bit from where Even had grabbed a handful of his hair during a particularly passionate make-out session. Hmm.

“Oh, baby Issy,” Even purrs, his tongue gliding over his perfect, white teeth. “We’re just getting started.”


End file.
